longfandomcom-20200214-history
Kevin
Kevin (nicknamed Ken by some people) was born in February 1950 to a man named Nigel and a as of yet unnamed mother. His older brother is named Sam, who was born in 1947 but killed in July 1966 by the main villain of the series, a man known as "The man in the purple jacket." Kevin has a very important role in the entire saga, showing up as a brief cameo in the last chapter of the Tamers sub plot showing his initial birth, he is the secondary protagonist in Wayside, a recurring character in the Frontier subplot in May 1966, the main character in all the short stories taking place from June 1963 all the way to July 1986, when he plays the role of the main antagonist in the Adventure story line in 1986 before he once again becomes the main character in the Final Mission chapter taking place in 1991. He usually wears a gas mask for the majority of the plot line, with the main exception being of Wayside when he doesn't wear one His first showing in the story is chapter 1, when he is introduced at virtually the first sentence. In chapter 1, and many of the chapters aside from Wayside chapters, he is called by Ken. He is inside of his room just reading a history book and then his brother Sam showed up. He and Sam debated a bunch of what Ken should be doing on his spare time. Sam feels like he should be working at a better job, as he is only working part time pumping gas. Kevin says that Sam is a dick and needs to just leave him alone before they get into a fight about this. Sam decides to leave Kevin alone and he goes to see his girlfriend Susan, but on his way there he meets the guy in the purple jacket once again and Sam is killed. After hearing the news of Sam's death, Kevin feels terrible and decides to tell Susan the news. After he tells her the news, she breaks down and they discuss things for about an hour or so before they end up having sex, and without protection, gets her pregnant. After this, Ken meets the man in the purple jacket and gets sent into the digital world as a result. Kevin shows up once again in chapter 3 to wake up inside the digital world. The chapter mainly consists of him going to a bar and being told where to go and then he heads up a mountain to find a training hall where he meets JewelBeemon who promises to teach him to fight and Ken has a flash back to May of that year, setting up chapter 4 In chapter 4, he is seen wanting to ask a girl out but she seems to not really like the idea of it so she turns him down and that is how he ends up meeting a fellow high school student named Brad, a main character of that one chapter.